Chapter 2/Escape the Neutral Zone
(Gas giant surface) USS Kingston is on the surface of the planet. Captain's log supplemental repairs are proceeding nicely and we'll soon be able to get underway just as soon as we're fully operational, so far Commander Tucker is having trouble undoing what Lex did to our warp drive so I'm thinking about having him work with Commander Tucker to repair our engines. (Captain's ready room) John is looking at the sky of the gas giant as his door bell chimed. Come John says as Typhuss walks into the room. Admiral what can I do for you John says as he sits in the chair behind his desk. I wanted to read the damage report says Typhuss as he looks at John. Here see for yourself John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. Typhuss reads the padd and then looks at John. I hear Commander Tucker is having trouble with getting the warp drive back online says Typhuss as he looks at John and puts the padd down on the desk. Yeah I was thinking of having Lex help him undo what he did to our engines John says as he looks at Typhuss. Lex won't help us, I have known him for years, its a bad idea and he has no reason to help us says Typhuss as he looks at John. He will John says as he leaves the ready room. (Deck 7, brig) Captain Tyson walks in there and dismisses Major Lorne and then looks at Lex with an intense look. Five Romulan warbirds attacked my ship I wanna know why Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lex. Well let's see we're kinda in their space so that gives them the right to attack us Lex says as he leans back on his cot. And to top it off you disabled our warp drive and you're gonna help us fix it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lex. I'm not gonna help you Lex says as he turns to face the wall. (Deck 7, airlock) Then John deactivates the force field and forces Lex up and puts the Zat to his neck and takes him out of the brig and to the port side airlock and tosses him in and closes the door. Now our warp drive will you help us fix it John says as he looks at Lex through the window. Lex just stands there not gonna help then John inputs commands into the console. You better make your choice now because in the next 60 seconds you won't be able to John says as he walks up to the window seeing Lex starting to choke and cough, when Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Y'Cari walks towards him. Sir what are you doing Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the console reading of the air decompressing from the airlock. Everything is under control Lieutenant Captain Tyson says as he's not looking at her. Admiral do something talk to him Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Captain, what the hell are you doing, you are not going to do this, Lex is not going to help us, let him out now, that's an order Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. I-I'll help you let me out Lex says as he pats on the window. Captain Tyson then inputs commands into the console and door opens and Lex falls on the deck plating gasping for air as Lieutenant Y'Cari and Major Lorne pick him up. Take him to engineering Captain Tyson orders both Lieutenant Y'Cari and Major Lorne to do. Aye, sir Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Lex and nods at Lorne and they take him to engineering. See that wasn't so tough seeing how he's not your buddy anymore you were defending him sir Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. I know that but that was torture, Captain and you crossed the line says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss you would do the same thing when you saw him when we were trying to figure out who shot your aunt don't lie to me about that John says as he leaves the airlock with Typhuss following him. I wouldn't do that, you don't know me as well as you think you do, I would do that if I was on a mission to save Earth like Captain Archer was says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well I'm on a mission to save my friend John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him. You think we could contact one of the Romulan factions that respect us Typhuss like Commander Toreth's faction John says as he looks at Typhuss as their walking through the corridor. Why? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. To help us pass the Romulan patrols if we can't get warp drive back online John says as he looks at Typhuss. If you think it will help, do it and I'm going to contact an old friend from Starfleet Intelligence says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yes, sir I'll keep you posted John says as he looks at Typhuss and heads to his ready room as Typhuss hurries to guest quarters. (Captain's ready room) John walks into the ready room and sits at his desk and activates his monitor. Computer open a channel to Commander Toreth, authorization Tyson 775 Blue Captain Tyson says as he looks at the monitor. Captain what can I don for you Commander Toreth says as she looks at the screen on her end. Commander we were just attacked by a rival faction our warp drive is down and we're trapped in a gas giant do you have any ships in this sector Captain Tyson says as he looks at the monitor. I can have a ship there in three days Commander Toreth says as she looks at the monitor on her end. I think we can survive three days on this planet Captain Tyson says as he looks out his window. Very well I'll see you in three days Captain, Toreth out Commander Toreth says on the monitor as it ends the transmission. (Guest quarters) Typhuss walks into the guest quarters. Computer, open a secure channel to Admiral Olivia Mansfield says Typhuss to the computer as he looks at the screen. Typhuss what's up Admiral Mansfield says as she sits in her chair behind her desk. Is this a secure channel on your end says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Mansfield. Yeah this is my house Director Landy has no reason to listen to my transmissions in my own home Olivia Mansfield says on the monitor. M, I need your help, Admiral Landy thinks I killed two SI agents and they found my phaser at the crime scene I was at Starfleet Headquarters all day in meetings, all the evidence that Pam has is my phaser, that's not enough and someone took my phaser out of my office and used it to kill the two SI agents, I need you to find out anything about this case and find out who killed them says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Mansfield on the screen. I'll have to get the data from my office and bring it back to the house because I can't look at it in the office she'd get very suspicious of that, and I'll see what I can get from it Typhuss be careful she'll have patrols all over the sector and she won't care if she has to send them into Romulan space to search for you Olivia Mansfield says on the screen. Thank you, I will, Kira out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. (Earth, Starfleet Intelligence base) Olivia walks in and gets the information about the murder of the two SI agents and then she starts downloading it into a padd, when Dita Mandy walks over. Dita hi, I'm just here to get a few things then I'm heading back home my son is sick from school but I told him I'd be back soon Olivia says as she looks at Mandy. Ah, ok well tell him I said get well soon Dita says as she walks away. The monitor beeps download completed and Olivia gets it and she starts to head out when she's stopped by three security guards, and before she's taken by them she's instantly beamed up to the George Hammond. (USS George Hammond, main bridge) General Carter thank god you're here Olivia says as she shakes Sam's hand. She shakes her hand and leads her to the bridge. I take it that we're going to search for the Kingston that has Admiral Kira on board General Carter says as she looks at Olivia. She nods at Sam. Major set course for Romulan space warp 9 engage General Carter says as she looks at Major Marks. Aye, General Major Marks says as he inputs the commands into the console. (Space) The USS George Hammond jumps to warp, USS Intrepid follows the Hammond. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Lieutenant Jenkins set a pursuit course maximum warp Admiral Landy says as she looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. She nods and inputs the commands into the helm. (Space) The Intrepid jumps to warp to catch up with the Hammond. (Romulan space) The Kingston comes out of the planet as they meet up with Commander Toreth's flagship. (Main bridge) The Romulan warships under Commander Toreth's command are along our port and starboard sides Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. You see sir this was a good idea Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Then the sensors beeped as both John and Typhuss looks at the viewer and are shocked by seeing the Intrepid and two Daedalus class battlecruisers in front of them.